


Creation

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: Weisz finds out about an arranged marriage, and he isn’t too happy about it. At least, until he meets the woman he’s supposed to marry.
Relationships: Weiszmura, Wivry, shicca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Creation

Weisz's POV

I hated being Royal.  
I wanted to go see the world, meet new people, sleep around.  
I didn't want to be forced to marry some princess from another kingdom.

It was a normal, boring day in castle when Rebecca had called me into the throne room. My little sister, Rebecca, was now Queen of our kingdom, Edens Zero.

Her and her husband, Shiki, said they had business to discuss with me.  
I got to the throne room and two female guards held the doors open for me. I smirked at them and walked in, my hands stuck in my pockets.

Rebecca and Shiki were talking with each other, discussing something about our kingdom.  
"Yo! Becca and Shiki!" I said, watching sister frown at my informal entrance.

My sister sighed in annoyance as her husband just came over and high fived me, giving me a bro hug.  
"Weisz....." Rebecca trailed, making me snicker.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" I asked as Shiki went back and sat on his throne next to Rebecca.

Sighing again, Rebecca rubbed her forehead before petting the blue cat sitting in her lap.  
"Yes. As you know, tensions are high between the kingdom of Edens Zero and the kingdom of Sun Jewel. To stop a war from possibly happening we decided to arrange a marriage between you and the Princess of Sun Jewel." Rebecca explained.

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"And don't even think about trying to convince me otherwise. This is happening wether you like it or not Weisz." Rebecca said sternly, continuing to pet her cat.

As much as I hated the idea of committing to some random girl, I knew without it we'd all be doomed.

Sun Jewel.  
Edens Zero.  
Everything would be destroyed.

I straightened my posture and gave a reassuring smile to Rebecca.  
She glared at me for a few seconds more before smiling back, satisfied with my lack of aggression.

"When do I meet her?" I asked.  
"They are waiting in the dining room now, Sister, please go fetch our guests." Rebecca said and Sister(who had been waiting in the corner of the room) nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed and went to stand next to Rebecca's throne, putting my hands behind my back and sighing.

Sister came back not even 30 seconds later with two women.  
One wore a brilliant red kimono and dark red lipstick. I recognized her as Queen Kurenai.

The other woman was quite short. Her hair was long and purple and she wore a silver, sparkly kimono. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wore a submissive frown.  
Can't say I blamed her.

"Hello Queen Kurenai, it's a pleasure to see you again" Rebecca greeted, standing from her throne to greet the queen.

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Rebecca." Madame Kurenai said in a polite and deep voice.  
"Oh, and this is my daughter Homura. She's a master swordswoman as well as the next queen of Sun Jewel." Madame Kurenai bragged, making Rebecca furrow her brow before regaining her smile a split second later.

I snickered at Rebecca's annoyance, but she elbowed me roughly, knocking the wind out of me and causing Shiki to laugh under his breath.

"This is my brother, Weisz." Rebecca said through gritted teeth and gestured towards me.

"Weisz, go introduce yourself," Rebecca whispered harshly as she elbowed me in the stomach.

"Ouch! Fine! Jeez lady!" I whispered back harshly and walked over to the young women, who was looking at me with dead eyes.

"Hello, I'm Prince Weisz. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said and bowed, leaning down to kiss her hand.

I looked up and saw that her cheeks had grown pick, but her gaze was still as bland as before.  
"I'm Princess Homura, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She responded and then bowed.

This was about to get interesting.

•••

Weisz's POV  
Rebecca clapped her hands together, hopped off her seat on the throne, and took Shiki's hand in hers lightly.

"Alright then!! Madame Kurenai, please follow us" Rebecca said and her and Shiki walked out of the throne room.

Rebecca gave me a flying kiss and a wink and I pretended to gag and swat the air kiss out of the air.  
I heard the cute princess behind me snicker as Rebecca's cheeks puffed out and she pouted, sticking her middle finger up at me before disappearing.

I snickered as well and when the large metal doors closed tightly, I turned around and saw that my future wife was standing with her hands behind her back and her posture perfect.

I smirked and copied her stance, but more dramatically. She giggled only lightly and rolled her eyes playfully, causing me to laugh lightly as well.

"So, Homura was it? Why don't we take a walk?" I asked.  
She only nodded in response.

I started walking towards the door, Homura following close behind. She followed as I made all the twists and turns towards the gardens.

Although she was short, she didn't have trouble keeping up with my long legs. The walk was painfully awkward so i decided to start conversation.

I was about to open my mouth when Homura spoke.  
"Do you ever get lonely in such a big castle?" She asked.

I turned my head to her and stared at her, though she kept her eyes in front of her. I looked back in front of me and shrugged.

"Sometimes, but rarely. I've always had Becca with me, so it didn't ever feel too lonely. Only on days she was in classes or training." I explained.

"What about now that she is Queen?" She asked.  
"It's even less lonely. Because now I have Shiki and Sister Ivry as well as Rebecca!" I groaned, rolling at my eyes thinking about how I can never get any privacy.  
Homura smiled at this.

"What about you?" I asked.  
Homura turned her head to me and we made eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Homura asked.

"I mean like, did you ever mind being alone? Because no offense but your mother seems like a bitch-"

"Oh she is." Homura interuppted me, making me laugh.  
"But I understand what you're asking. And I guess I never really minded being alone. My mother is always with different men, and my father was never in the picture. I guess I like being alone." Homura explained.

I nodded and we stopped walking. We had ended up in front of two giant white doors.

"Hey Homura, check this out." I said and smirked.  
She gave me a questioning look and I pushed the large white doors open and revealed the lush green gardens of the castle.

I heard Homura suck in her breath lightly and she immediately started running around asking about flowers.  
I laughed as I walked up to her and started showing her all different types of flowers.

Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't suck after all.


End file.
